Vivir del pasado
by arcee93
Summary: A veces, es mejor enfrentar los recuerdos y dejarlos fluir, que vivir esclavo de ellos.


Regalo para Lenayuri , espero lo disfrutes, esto fue lo que idee al escuchar memories de Whitin Temptation.

Disclaimer: Todo este mundo no me pertenece, es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC.

**Vivir del pasado**

John caminó sobre el cuidado césped, como cada año desde la muerte de su mejor amigo, y se atrevía a decir, de su propia alma, John Watson habia muerto con Sherlock Holmes.

Visitó la tumba de pulida piedra negra, ese día era el tercer aniversario de su desaparición, y como siempre John estaba ahí, dejando un ramo de flores, llorando e implorando a cualquier deidad, o al fantasma del mismísimo Sherlock, que le escuchase.

"Por favor no estés muerto"

"Devuélvanmelo"

"Maldita sea devuélvanmelo"

"o al menos llévenme con el"

Una sombra negra, tras un árbol, como cada año, le observaba, conteniéndose de ir corriendo a mostrarse, ávido de ese calor humano que John le había enseñado a apreciar, deseando borrar con sus dedos esas lagrimas que bajaban por la cara de la persona más valiosa en su vida.

"Aquí estoy"

Como deseaba dejar salir esas palabras de su garganta cuando le vio dar media vuelta y marcharse cojeando.

John limpiaba su rostro, tembloroso, sentía el peso de su pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la llevaba siempre encima como recuerdo de esa vida que había muerto con Sherlock.

Sus pies lo llevaron al 221b, hacía meses que no visitaba a la señora Hudson, el piso estaba siendo pagado por Mycroft, pero John se había negado a volver, demasiados recuerdos se agolpaban en esas paredes, demasiadas pesadillas venían a él cuando dormía en su cuarto.

Por eso había regresado a la lúgubre pensión militar.

Lanzando un suspiro al aire, tocó, pero nadie abrió. De pronto las llaves del piso tomaron peso en sus bolsillos.

No le haría mal entrar, enfrentar esa pesadilla y esos recuerdos de una vez.

Para poder vivir.

Deslizó la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entró.

Apoyó la frente en la puerta que daba a la sala, considerando si debía dar media vuelta y salir o si debía usar esa otra llave que picaba en su mano y entrar de una vez.

Se decidió por lo segundo.

Y se arrepintió de ello casi al mismo instante.

El piso seguía igual que cuando vivía ahí, las cosas y notas del detective consultor regadas exactamente igual que cuando huyó del lugar, perseguido por los recuerdos y la nostalgia.

Tragando con dificultad, por el nudo en su garganta, caminó hasta la cocina, el equipo de química seguía ahí.

Casi podía verlo inclinado sobre el polvoriento microscopio, pidiéndole el celular o algo menos salubre.

Con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas dio media vuelta y centró su atención en la sala.

Podía verlo sentado con los pies sobre el sillón, las manos bajo la barbilla, pensando.

Podía verlo en el sofá acostado cuan largo era, o acurrucado en posición fetal, vestido con su bata azul, molesto con el mundo.

Ahogó un sollozo y cayó sobre su sillón, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el dolor como nunca antes.

Permitió que cada célula de su cuerpo se revolcara en esas ardientes llamas de la autocompasión y la tristeza, dejó que su corazón se reventara de nuevo en miles de piezas, esas que cuidadosa y pacientemente había tratado de pegar juntas.

Tiró a la basura meses de terapias y copas con Lestrade.

Se permitió insultar y culpar al detective por su soledad.

Más sin embargo no podía odiarlo, no podía borrarlo de su mente, porque John Watson vivía de los recuerdos, por y para ellos, porque la sencilla imagen de Sherlock mirándole con ojos fríos y acusadores era suficiente para hacerle bajar el arma cada vez que se la apoyaba en la sien.

Se quedó dormido tras haber llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Agotamiento emocional, se dijo a si mismo.

Despertó cuando una suave mano rozó su mejilla.

Así empezaban sus pesadillas.

Con esa mano tocándole, con esos ojos de múltiples tonalidades mirándole profundamente.

Y culminaban con Sherlock cayendo, con la sensación de su muñeca sin pulso y el sonido de sus gritos.

John cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Respiro profundamente.

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces.

Abrió los ojos y la mano había desaparecido.

Como siempre.

Al menos, ahora se sentía más cómodo en el piso, más tranquilo, ninguna imagen torturándole en algún rincón, solo necesitaba enfrentar todo, desahogarse, dejar hablar a su corazón un buen rato.

Talvez debía mudarse de nuevo, pensó dando un vistazo al piso, ahora la pensión se le antojaba fría y llena de pesadillas.

A lo lejos, al final de la calle, una figura alta enfundada en su usual abrigo largo se alejaba con paso elegante.

Aún no era el momento de volver, aún debía terminar de solucionar unos asuntos.

"solo unos meses más John, lo prometo".-murmuró al aire, como muchas otras veces lo hizo.

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado ^^

reviews?


End file.
